


Gathering Data

by nexarexus



Series: Heart Malfunction [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9S is a babi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Oh so very fluffy, Pod 153 is Best Mom, Short conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexarexus/pseuds/nexarexus
Summary: After the odd encounter with Eve in the forest, 9S returns to the Resistance Camp. Pod 153 sees this as a fit time to gather data.
Relationships: 9S/Eve (NieR: Automata)
Series: Heart Malfunction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Gathering Data

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that this will now be a series of fluffy one-shots between my boys.  
> Please enjoy.

It had been a few days (presumably, as there is no day/night cycle) since 9S had encountered the machine Eve in the forest. Tactical Support Unit, Pod 153, assigned to Android 9S, had recorded the ordeal for future reference if the need for memory restore via Pod Unit were required.... And the Pod was "amused" by the "endearing" encounter between its Android and the machine life form.

Protocol would require that the recorded encounter be sent to Command, like any encounters with dangerous machine life forms, however unit 9S had not requested for this. An inquiry was in order. Floating by his side, as he lay in the bed provided the Resistance Camp "relaxing", Pod 153 spoke bluntly.

' _Unit 9S. I have recorded data from the encounter with machine life form, Eve. It is recommended that this encounter be sent to Command for analysis._ '

"Don't," 9S rolled over until his face pressed into the pillow. "And delete the footage, too. We don't need it."

' _All encounters with dangerous machine life forms must be kept for battle analysis. Why would you request that this recorded encounter be removed from my memory?_ '

"Pod," 9S turned his head to face the support unit. "Can't ya just do what I ask without questioning it?"

' _It is possible, yes. When your requests are within reason._ '

They both stayed quiet for a moment. Pod 153 continued their interrogation.

' _You and the machine were in an embrace for quite a while. Another Android unit would suspect you have 'feelings' for him._ '

"What androids would think that? And what kinda feelings, Pod?" 9S sat up.

' _Androids like unit 2B's Operator. Perhaps I should forward the footage onto her..... She would find it most amusing._ '

"NO," 9S' face briefly showed panic. "Um... No, no. There's no need to forward the footage to anyone at the Bunker. Now. _What_ feelings, Pod?"

' _Feelings such as kindness, concern and **love**. Feelings that humans would associate with being **romantically** involved with someone._'

" **Ro** \-- **Romantically involved?!** You've got to be kidding me Pod!" 9S face-planted into the pillow. " **Why** would I be _romantically involved_ with a **machine**?"

' _I was merely stating how other YoRHa units and Resistance members may view the relationship progress between you and the machine life form, Eve._ '

"Please **stop** calling it a 'relationship'."

' _As you request._ '

A few minutes passed and 9S visibly relaxed, relieved that the awkward conversation was now over. Although the footage of the incident remained, it would not be forwarded to the Bunker despite what other programming may say. The silence was disturbed by the familiar sound of a video transmission.

_Must be 2B._

9S sat up, waiting for Pod to answer the transmission for him, when the tactical support unit spoke.

' _Machine life form, Eve, wishes to communicate via video data transmission._ '

9S fell back to the bed with a groan.


End file.
